Internement
by Tanutwo
Summary: Deux marines sont retrouvés morts. Deeks et Kensi sont donc envoyés en infiltration. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le danger vient de l'intérieur d'un hôpital psychiatrique ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Complot étant finie et Désenchantement suivant tranquillement sa publication, je vous livre le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction. Une enquête (100% densinienne), de l'action, du suspens et du Densi sont donc au rendez-vous.**

**Cette fic n'est pas finie mais déjà largement avancée pour que je puisse me lancer dans sa publication ;) En revanche, je ne vous promets pas une suite toutes les semaines mais plutôt au grès de mes envies ^^ **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)**

* * *

L'agent Blye gara sa voiture sur le parking avec une certaine satisfaction. Noël approchait à grand pas et ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les fêtes la comblait de joie. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était le premier Noël qu'elle était impatiente de célébrer.

Elle descendit de sa voiture, s'engouffra dans l'entrée et prit le chemin des bureaux quand la voix de son partenaire la stoppa.

\- Salut Kensi.

\- Hé Deeks, se retourna-t-elle.

Il accéléra le pas pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas à Hawaï cette année ?

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je suis juste curieux.

Un sourire exaspérant se dessina sur les lèvres de Kensi alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche.

\- Ta curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite dans ce cas.

Deeks, qui l'avait suivi, s'arrêta comme choqué de cette réponse.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hum, hum, l'entendit-il approuver.

\- Roh, allez quoi, je suis ton partenaire. Je dois savoir où tu es si jamais un souci se présentait.

La brune se retourna.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait un souci ?

\- Les méchants ne font pas de trêve.

\- Et bien si c'est le cas, Hetty m'appellera.

\- Et si tu te fais attaquer ? Riposta-t-il.

\- Si je me fais attaquer, le temps que tu arrives, je serai déjà morte ou dans un autre pays.

\- Il me faut moins de 15 minutes pour me rendre à ton appartement. Tu vas donc bien à Hawaï, en conclut-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle pour démentir son affirmation.

\- Ahah, s'exclama-t-il ravie. Tu le fais avec ta mère alors ?

La jeune femme roula des yeux et souffla d'exaspération devant l'entêtement de son coéquipier.

\- Deeks, tu deviens lourd là, reprit-elle son chemin.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui emboita le pas.

\- Je le fête à l'association si tu veux venir. On avait passé un bon moment la dernière fois, non ?

\- Deeks, je ne suis pas libre.

\- Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Kensi posa ses affaires sur son bureau avant de faire face au blondinet.

\- Ecou…

\- Agent Blye, Lieutenant Deeks, on vous attend à l'étage, l'interrompit la voix d'Hetty.

\- Une nouvelle mission ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- En effet. Monsieur Callen et Monsieur Hanna on déjà été briefés.

\- Pourquoi on ne nous a pas appelés ?

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme tout comme la déception qui l'habitait. Elle savait que Callen et Sam étaient ses supérieurs mais ne pas être appelée pour le briefing d'une mission la décevait.

\- Nous devions convenir d'une stratégie d'abord, expliqua Hetty. Montez, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Les deux partenaires se lancèrent un regard soucieux. La mission ne devait pas être juste de routine pour que de telles mesures soient prises. Et le ton employé par leur supérieure ne laissait présager rien de bon.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- … on n'en sait pas plus….

Les portes de la salle d'opération s'ouvrirent, interrompant la discussion actuelle.

\- Deeks, Kensi, content de vous voir, les accueillit Callen.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle mission ? Questionna Kensi après avoir salué d'un signe de tête.

\- Nell était en train de nous donner les dernières informations, leur apprit Sam.

Les yeux fixés sur les écrans, Eric fit apparaître les photos de deux cadavres.

\- Ces deux marines ont été retrouvés ce matin prés d'un parc. Ils étaient internés à l'institut de Bretless pour troubles du comportement. Ils étaient auparavant tous les deux en mission en Afghanistan.

\- Ils sont morts de quoi ? Interrogea Deeks.

\- Les médecins légistes bossent dessus en ce moment, informa Nell. Mais le plus troublant, c'est que trois autres cas similaires ont été déclarés. Et je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien, nous en trouverons d'autres.

\- Un tueur en série ?

\- Une chose est sûre, ils ne peuvent pas être tous morts d'une crise cardiaque, déclara Sam. Et celui qui fait ça, sait comment effacer ses preuves.

\- Et il n'y a aucune trace de plaies ? Demanda Kensi.

\- Non. Pour l'instant la seule piste que nous ayons c'est l'institut psychiatrique…

Le bruit des portes coulissantes leurs firent tourner la tête pour apercevoir Hetty entrer à son tour.

\- C'est pourquoi il nous faut deux personnes en infiltration, continua cette dernière. Mademoiselle Blye vous serez une militaire revenant d'Afghanistan atteinte de stress post-traumatiques. Votre section a été attaquée, faisant de vous la seule survivante. Monsieur Deeks vous assistera en tant qu'infirmier. Vous pourrez ainsi enquêter du côté des patients et du côté du personnel.

\- Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Deeks commencera son contrat deux jours après ton arrivée Kensi, informa Eric.

\- Sam et moi resterons à distance, renseigna Callen. Dès que vous avez un nom ou un doute sur quelqu'un vous nous en informez immédiatement. Kensi tu donneras tes informations à Deeks pour qu'il puisse nous les transmettre.

Les deux partenaires hochèrent la tête, attentif aux ordres.

\- Je ne pourrai plus communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

\- Le règlement de l'hôpital l'interdit pour les patients. C'est pourquoi Monsieur Deeks vous accompagne. Au moindre doute, vous l'en informez et nous vous évacuerons. Vous ne prenez aucun risque jusqu'à ce qu'on sache de quoi ces deux marines sont morts.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de vos nouvelles identités, après quoi, je vous veux dans mon bureau, annonça Hetty avant de partir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- Infirmier Clarkson, sourit Deeks, ça sonne plutôt bien je trouve.

\- Tu n'as que le nom de crédible alors, se moqua gentiment sa partenaire.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai tout de l'infirmier cool et détendu avec ce look.

Kensi arbora un sourire qui n'échappa pas au lieutenant de police.

\- Allez avoue-le, je serai sexy avec mes cheveux blonds et une blouse blanche.

\- L'inverse aurait été plus crédible vu que tu as déjà des cases en moins.

\- Outch, touché ! Grimaça-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Hetty où cette dernière les attendait avec une tasse de thé, un fin sourire caché aux lèvres révélant qu'elle avait entendu leur chamaillerie.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Ils obéirent, reprenant leur sérieux.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Cet institut a la réputation d'accueillir les meilleurs militaires de tout le pays ayant assisté ou ayant joué un rôle dans des missions périlleuses. La plupart sont restés trop marqués physiquement et mentalement pour pouvoir de nouveau affronter la vraie vie. Si l'un d'eux à décider de faire de cet hôpital son terrain de jeu, il faut immédiatement l'empêcher de nuire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir, se manifesta Deeks. Quand vous dîtes « empêcher de nuire » vous voulez dire qu'il faut le tuer ?

\- Peu importe comment vous y parvenez. On ne peut pas laisser ces meurtres continuer.

\- Nous avons carte blanche.

\- Exactement Mademoiselle Blye.

La petite femme s'empara de sa tasse de thé et but une gorgée avant de détailler ses deux agents.

\- Ne devenez pas la cible de ce tueur.

\- Comprit Hetty, approuva Kensi.

\- Bien. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Moi j'en ai une, leva la main Deeks.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, souffla Kensi.

\- Vous êtes au courant que je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine ?

Kensi secoua la tête, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Parfaitement Monsieur Deeks. Mais rassurez-vous, la seule chose que vous aurez à faire sera de distribuer des médicaments dans les chambres. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

\- Je voulais juste vous le rappelez, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je me rappelle de tout et je connais mes agents au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

\- Vous êtes Hetty, c'est vrai. C'était stupide de ma part. Vous savez tout avant que les choses ne se passent ou ne soient di…

\- Deeks, on va y aller, l'attrapa Kensi par le bras. Merci Hetty pour ses recommandations.

\- Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il. Merci Hetty.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- T'es incorrigible, lui balança Kensi une fois qu'ils eurent atteints la voiture.

Il haussa les épaules, non sans dissimuler le grand sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ca fait partie de mon charme.

\- Ton charme ? Ironisa-t-elle. Tu ferais fuir n'importe quelle fille en agissant ainsi.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la portière.

\- C'est la que tu te trompes, s'installa-t-il. Les filles aiment les beaux-parleurs. Je suis beau et j'ai une facilité de diction hors norme. T'associes les deux et tu obtiens le plus mignon des surfeurs.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'assit lentement avant de fixer son partenaire.

\- Je ne sais même plus si je dois te plaindre ou avoir pitié, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- T'aimes ça, rigola-t-il. Et ne nie pas. Je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu y vois quoi exactement ? S'adossa-t-elle plus profondément sur le côté.

\- L'éclat d'admiration chaque fois que je sors une longue tirade.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'admiration, le contredit-elle. C'est du dépit.

\- Du dépit ? Vraiment ? Arqua-t-il les sourcils. Tu me fais de la peine là. Mon petit cœur en a prit un coup. Néanmoins, je te ferai remarquer que mon bagout nous a déjà sauvés la vie.

Ce qu'il affirmait n'était pas faux, Kensi devait le reconnaitre. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas. Tout comme elle trouvait adorable la manière dont il s'enfonçait dans ses explications.

\- Et si on parlait de la mission le temps que Callen et Sam arrivent, bifurqua-t-elle de sujet.

Deeks sourit intérieurement. Elle ne désapprouvait pas ses dires. Venant de Kensi, cela signifiait qu'il venait de marquer des points.

\- D'après le dossier que Nell nous a donné, tu seras transférée dans l'aile B, entra-t-il dans son jeu. Tu veux qu'on étudie le plan ?

\- Non. Je le mémoriserai quand nous serons dans l'ambulance.

\- Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

\- De ?

\- Jouer le rôle d'une militaire atteinte de stress post-traumatique.

Elle le dévisagea ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à son ancien fiancé pour le lui en avoir déjà parlé.

\- Le plus difficile sera d'être crédible aux yeux des autres médecins, se ferma-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Kensi…

\- Il faudra qu'on établisse des codes pour que tu puisses venir me voir dans ma chambre pour parler de nos découvertes.

\- Ok, n'insista-t-il pas.

\- Inventes n'importe quel prétexte dès que tu trouves quelque chose. De mon côté, je m'arrangerai pour te faire comprendre que je dois te voir.

\- Et si ce n'est pas moi qu'on envoie ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à les baratiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.

\- Haha, très drôle.

Elle lui administra un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, il faudra improviser ou attendre le lendemain.

Un air contrarié passa furtivement sur les traits du lieutenant de police, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kensi.

\- A quoi est-ce tu penses ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas te protéger correctement si je me trouve éloigné.

La brune baissa les yeux. Elle y avait déjà réfléchie.

\- Je pourrai en dire de même Deeks, prit-elle une voix rassurante. Pour l'instant, le meurtrier ne s'est attaqué qu'à des patients mais peut-être que le prochain sera un employé.

\- Sauf que moi je serai libre de me défendre.

\- Et pas moi ?

\- Tu seras enfermée Kensi. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

L'agent du ncis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

\- Non, vit-il son erreur. Je dis juste que tu n'auras aucun moyen de t'enfuir s'il décide de te prendre pour cible.

\- Il y a des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les chambres. Je ne pense pas qu'il se risquera à attaquer la nuit alors que tout est calme. Il le fera sûrement dans les parties communes.

Deeks hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Et s'il a un complice ?

\- Il faudra le trouver avant qu'il n'agisse, déclara-t-elle. Mais la question que je me pose c'est « est-ce que je peux compter sur mon coéquipier ? », parce que tu ne sembles pas croire en cette mission.

Ses yeux vairons se plantèrent dans ceux du blondinet qui soutint son regard.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi partenaire.

\- Bien, conclut-elle. Sam et Callen viennent d'arriver. On se voit dans deux jours, sortit-elle de la voiture pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

Deeks la regarda s'éloigner.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'ambulance.

Cette dernière se retourna et leva les bras pour se désigner.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le gosse de l'équipe, lui sourit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance.

\- Oh, encore touché, souffla Deeks à lui-même alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vue.

* * *

**Alors, comment vous trouvez ce début ?**

**Vu qu'elle n'est pas finie d'écrire, vous pouvez très bien me dire comment vous voyez les choses. Qui sait, peut-être que je trouverais vos idées mieux que les miennes :P**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu,**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens,**

**Je vous livre la suite de cette fiction en m'excusant par avance de la longueur de celle-ci. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de couper là.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour les ajouts :)**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review. Pour Kensi et Deeks, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours la suite. **

**Smoshi : Vu que tu n'avais pas encore ton compte au moment de ta review, je te réponds maintenant. Merci beaucoup. Oula, tu me fous un peu le stress là ! Mdr J'espère donc que tu aimeras et que ça ne te décevra pas ^^ **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Toujours dans le camion, Kensi consulta une dernière fois les dossiers des employés avant de s'emparer du plan des bâtiments. Le site comportait trois annexes. Le bâtiment A, B et C. Le A abritait les non-violents ainsi que les patients en fin de traitement. Le bâtiment C les patients les plus dangereux. Ce qui signifiait que le bâtiment B abritait les personnes susceptibles de nuire aux personnels ou aux autres. Le nombre de gardes étaient conséquents et les mesures de sécurité suffisamment développées. Elle ne pourrait pas les contrer facilement. Ou alors, elle aurait besoin de l'aide d'Eric et Nell.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

La voix de Sam lui fit relever la tête pour le voir la rejoindre à l'arrière du camion.

\- L'agencement des bâtiments est simple à mémoriser, expliqua-t-elle. En revanche, ça me paraît impossible de s'en échapper ou de s'introduire dedans sans être vu. A moins d'être dans le A. Et encore, il faut que la personne soit expérimentée.

\- Les deux marines morts étaient du B et du C.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu s'aider et d'après les informations de l'institut, les patients ne peuvent pas se rencontrer vu que le bâtiment C sert d'isolement. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Quelqu'un les a donc faits sortir, en déduit Sam.

\- Pour moi, oui.

\- Ca serait bien de voir ce qu'il y a dans ces deux bâtiments.

Kensi posa le dossier à côté de Sam et approuva.

\- Dans le B, les restrictions sont moins importantes que dans le C. Je m'arrangerai pour enfreindre une règle afin qu'ils m'y envoient.

\- Ne prends pas de risque si tu sens que quelque chose cloche.

\- Deeks sera à mes côtés.

\- Non. Deeks sera employé uniquement dans le B. Si tu vas dans le C, il ne pourra pas te venir en aide.

La jeune femme fixa pendant quelques secondes le vide, le regard réfléchi et déterminé.

\- C'est un risque à prendre, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Sam hocha la tête avec un léger pincement de lèvres réprobateur.

\- Essaye d'en parler à Deeks quand il arrivera. Il faut que tu ais un plan si jamais ça se complique.

\- Il n'approuvera pas, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Et il aura raison. A toi de le convaincre.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

\- On parle de Deeks là. Il a réponse à tout.

\- Voilà pourquoi je travaille avec G, déclara-t-il. Mais il te faut tout de même un plan B, Kensi.

\- Je sais, reprit-elle son sérieux. On arrive dans combien de temps, Callen ?

\- On est à dix minutes de l'institut, les avertit-il à travers la vitre qui le séparait des deux membres de son équipe.

\- Tu as retenu tout ce que dont tu auras besoin ?

\- Oui.

Il s'empara alors des dossiers pour les cacher dans une sacoche médicale.

\- Kensi, prépares-toi, il ne faut attirer l'attention dès notre arrivée.

Cette dernière opina et s'allongea sur le brancard médical sur lequel elle était actuellement assise. Un brin de nervosité passa dans son regard quand Sam se leva et lui lia les poignets et les chevilles. La mission allait bientôt débuter et elle ne serait pas simple. Psychologiquement et émotionnellement.

\- La procédure exige que tu sois attachée. Ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque.

\- C'est ok. Il faudra bien que je m'habitue.

\- D'après nos renseignements, ils vont garder tes vêtements à l'accueil. On ne peut pas te poser de micro. Ce qui signifie que tu seras seule pendant les deux prochains jours.

\- D'accord. Je ferai attention.

L'ambulance s'arrêta. La respiration de Kensi aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dorénavant, Kensi Blye n'existait plus. Elle devenait le Sergent Kensi Staller, revenue d'Afghanistan.

Des voix se firent entendre et le visage familier de Callen apparut au côté d'un autre homme alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Plutôt grand, ses cheveux châtains contrastaient avec ses yeux verts. Il portait un jean et une blouse blanche ouverte qui laissait entrevoir une chemise bleue.

\- Voici votre nouvelle patiente, la désigna Sam en descendant.

\- Et voilà son dossier médical, lui remit Callen.

Sans un merci, il s'en empara et le feuilleta rapidement.

\- Parfait. On la prend en charge à partir de maintenant.

Les deux agents transportèrent le brancard dehors et le poussèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'institut. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et ils furent aussitôt arrêtés par deux infirmiers.

\- On va vous demander d'attendre là. Le temps pour nous de la déposer chez le directeur et on vous ramène votre matériel après. Vous avez une journée chargée ?

\- Plutôt oui, répondit Callen. Et vous, vous avez d'autres patients qui doivent arriver ?

\- Non. En ce moment, c'est calme niveau arrivée.

\- Et niveau départ ? Se mêla à la conversation Sam.

L'homme l'observa et lui tendit les papiers qu'il était en train de pré-remplir.

\- Vous savez, une fois qu'ils sont admis, peu réussissent à s'en sortir. C'est malheureux mais souvent ils ont vécu des choses trop dures à surmonter psychologiquement, témoigna-t-il. Remplissez ça le temps qu'on revienne.

\- Il y a des choses qu'on doit savoir sur la nouvelle ? Demanda l'autre infirmier.

Callen lança un regard vers Kensi. Elle devait avoir établi une stratégie pour rendre son nouveau comportement plausible. S'il se trompait, cela réduisait ses chances.

\- Comme la plupart des patients, commença-t-il. Elle a tendance à sursauter au moindre contact et elle divague par moment. Il suffit de rester calme et patient. Mais je ne vais pas vous apprendre votre métier. Vous devez avoir l'habitude des cas comme elle.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et partirent sans plus de mots.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kensi n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Elle avait écouté les conversations mais était restée les yeux dans les vagues. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur montrer qu'elle était attentive. C'était le mieux à faire pour l'instant. Du moins, elle devait faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que Deeks arrive. Après, elle pourrait se montrer plus alerte sachant que son partenaire serait là pour la couvrir.

Couchée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se repérer. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était le plafond blanc. Et les lumières aveuglantes qui le parsemaient.

Elle savait en revanche, qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau du directeur. Bien que nerveuse, elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de le rencontrer si tôt. C'était un bon moyen pour obtenir les premières informations. Et pourquoi pas des éléments de réponses.

Après avoir franchit plusieurs couloirs, les deux infirmiers stoppèrent le brancard. Kensi s'autorisa à tourner la tête. Sur la porte en bois qui se dessinait devant elle, la plaque du Directeur Hupper semblait imposante et intimidante. Etre responsable d'un tel institut devait être une lourde responsabilité.

Elle sentit ses attaches se desserrer et se redressa afin de descendre.

Une fois debout, un des infirmiers frappa à la porte tandis que l'autre restait à ses côtés. Elle nota qu'il ne la touchait pas. Visiblement, ils étaient attentifs à ce que leur avait dit Callen. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas envisagé cette option dans sa stratégie, elle pourrait sûrement s'en servir plus tard.

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux et yeux châtains et portant des lunettes.

\- Ah, Mademoiselle Staller, ravie de vous avoir parmi nous.

Le sourire qu'il lui lança sembla sincère et rassurant. Cependant, elle resta impassible et ne dit rien.

\- Venez, on va discuter un peu. Vous pourrez me poser vos questions et ensuite, je vous présenterai le médecin qui vous suivra durant votre séjour ici.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer et fit un signe de tête aux infirmiers pour leur intimer l'ordre de partir.

Même si cette mesure peu sécurisante pour lui, la surprit, elle ne le montra pas et entra sans faire d'histoire. Il ferma la porte avant de se diriger derrière son bureau.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui désigna-t-il la chaise.

Elle s'installa, non sans commencer à détailler et analyser le bureau. Il était relativement spacieux et bien agencé. Une armoire, fermée à clé, se trouvait collée au mur tandis que l'autre côté se composait d'une grande baie vitrée. Visiblement, elle donnait sur la cour où des patients se promenaient.

\- Alors, ramena-t-il sa concentration sur lui, avez-vous des questions avant que je ne me lance dans le règlement ?

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous du directeur ? Gentil, pas gentil ? **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ou tout simplement, ce que vous voyez pour la suite :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, une suite est bien postée pour cette fiction. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait un peu de trie dans mes histoires et j'ai retrouvé celle-ci en me rappelant que je vous avais posté le début. Du coup, étant plutôt d'humeur à écrire, je vous ai fini le chapitre que j'avais commencé à l'époque ;)**

**Je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand une suite sera postée, mais au moins, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

Kensi fixa l'homme en face d'elle sans un mot. Le visage neutre. Comme si les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être cohérente dans ses questions. Le mieux était donc de ne pas parler et de l'ignorer. Lui faisant ainsi croire qu'elle était enfermée dans un autre monde depuis le massacre de son unité en Afghanistan. Chose qui semblait facile à faire en apparence mais qui se révélait beaucoup plus dur dans la réalité.

\- Je vois, reprit-il la conversation face à son silence. Si vous ne souhaitez pas parler, c'est votre droit. Mais il faudra faire des efforts. Au moins avec votre médecin. Pour ma part, je vais uniquement vous demander d'être attentive sur ce que je vais vous dire. Je n'aime pas trop répéter et vous n'aimeriez pas finir en isolement dès votre premier jour à cause d'un écart de conduite, pas vrai ?

Garder les yeux dans le vague tout en étant intérieurement concentrée demanda un effort considérable à Kensi mentalement. Jouer une patiente refermée sur elle-même et un agent attentif à son environnement était incompatible. Mais elle était entrainée pour ça. Les infiltrations étaient sa spécialité. Le domaine où elle excellait. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que de toutes les missions celle-ci allait sans doute être la plus dure psychologiquement.

\- Les règles ne sont pas insurmontables, rassurez-vous, continua Hupper. Et tant que vous les respectez, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Il croisa ses mains tout en détaillant sa nouvelle patiente, attendant sûrement un signe de sa part qui ne vint pas.

\- Ma voix doit vous paraître floue pour le moment et c'est tout à fait normal. Vous verrez qu'au fil des jours, vous arriverez à surmonter vos peurs et vos angoisses. Mais pour que nous puissions vous aider correctement, il va falloir y mettre du votre aussi.

Toujours sans la moindre émotion, Kensi porta son regard lointain dans ceux du directeur. Lui signifiant silencieusement qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Le premier point concerne les différents horaires de l'institut. Vous serez réveillée à 7h le matin pour la prise de vos médicaments avant d'aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune. Le déjeuner est à 12h30 et le dîner à 19h30. L'heure du coucher est à 21h dernier délai, non négociable et il inclut la prise de vos médicaments. En dehors de vos séances journalières avec le médecin, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de votre journée du moment que c'est en dehors de votre chambre. On ne vous imposera rien et on ne vous forcera pas à aller aux séances de groupe même si vous nous le recommandons grandement.

Impassible mais attentive, Kensi enregistra les informations avec une certaine satisfaction intérieure. Elle disposait d'une marge de manœuvre beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Avoir du temps libre et la possibilité de bouger dans les locaux allait lui permettre d'enquêter sans éveiller les soupçons et surtout de pouvoir garder contact avec Deeks à tout moment.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous privilégions vos choix et vos désirs. Nous pensons que cela vous aide à reprendre une sorte d'indépendance même si elle est sous surveillance. Bien évidemment, certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres et plus ou moins rapidement. Ce qui nous amène au deuxième point. Les règles qu'il va vous falloir respecter pour le confort de tous.

Au ton plus grave que prit sa voix, Kensi sut que les règles sérieuses et auxquelles il tenait, allaient être dévoilées. Celles qui lui mettraient sûrement des bâtons dans les roues d'ailleurs et qu'elle devrait malheureusement suivre à la lettre pour ne pas attirer l'intention.

\- La première règle est de respecter le personnel ainsi que les autres patients. Je ne tolèrerai aucun acte de violence. Que ce soit verbal ou physique. Et aucune excuse ne sera valable à mes yeux, appuya-t-il sur ce point. La deuxième est de respecter les limites jaunes. Vous pourrez voir que dans les couloirs, dans la cour extérieure ou même devant certaines portes, une ligne jaune a été tracée. Cela signifie que vous n'avez pas le droit de dépasser ce seuil. Pour éviter les débordements, sachez que si l'envie vous prenez de visiter un endroit interdit, vous serez directement envoyée dans le bâtiment C sans aucune chance de revenir dans le B. Et croyez-moi, la vie y est beaucoup moins sympathique qu'ici.

Ca, Kensi n'en doutait pas. Mais cette interdiction risquait de lui poser problèmes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait eu des restrictions mais elle avait pensé les contourner en prétextant être égarée. Là, elle était coincée.

\- La troisième règle est de ne pas tricher avec vos prescriptions médicales. Si vous souhaitez sortir d'ici rapidement pour retrouver une vie normale et équilibrée, vous devez écouter les conseils de votre médecin. Trop de patients ne prennent pas leurs traitements et pensent nous berner en les recrachant après. Pour parer à ce problème, sachez que nous avons installé des caméras dans chaque coin de l'institut, dans votre chambre, salle de bain incluse et bien évidemment vous serez surveillée pendant que l'infirmier vous les donnera.

Là, ça allait se compliquer. Kensi avait prévu de ne pas prendre les cachets donnés afin de garder la totale maîtrise de ses sens et l'esprit toujours clair. Si elle était dans l'incapacité de les recracher, les choses n'allaient pas être simples pour rester pleinement consciente et remarquer les détails suspects aux alentours. Sa seule chance reposait sur Deeks et sa couverture d'infirmier. S'il était assigné à sa chambre, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir passer outre.

\- Maintenant que vous connaissez les trois règles majeures, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de l'absence de réaction de sa nouvelle patiente, il faut que vous connaissiez les punitions. Car oui, vous vous doutez bien que tout manquement au règlement sera puni. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des personnes qui pourraient mettre la vie des autres en danger ou même la leur dans cette partie du complexe.

Ca, elle l'avait bien compris. Il semblait très à cheval sur la discipline et cela pouvait se comprendre. Les militaires étaient entrainés à se battre, à tuer si la situation l'exigeait et pour ça, ils avaient un caractère qui n'était pas des plus simple à gérer. Laisser des débordements survenir alors que la plupart des patients était brisé mentalement pouvait se dévoiler dangereux.

\- Le bâtiment C, que vous pouvez voir là-bas, lui désigna-t-il par la fenêtre, abrite les plus atteints psychologiques. Ils sont attachés et enfermés presque toute la journée pour leur sécurité et pour celle du personnel. Si vous ne respectez pas les règles, vous y séjournerez en isolement pour une durée plus ou moins longue selon la faute commise. Mais je suis sûr que vous ne nous causerez pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage fermé, Kensi l'observa. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la pure gentillesse ou simplement un avertissement qui disait qu'il ne lui accordait aucune confiance malgré son manque de réactivité, son air ailleurs et le fait qu'elle soit une femme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'empara d'un lourd classeur déjà sur son bureau et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une feuille qu'il déposa devant la jeune femme.

\- Voici un récapitulatif de la liste. Vous pourrez la prendre dans votre chambre et l'accrocher au mur. Au moindre doute, vous pourrez donc la consulter, l'informa-t-il avant de se lever et de prendre le dossier de Kensi dans la main. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener voir le médecin qui se chargera de vous jusqu'à votre départ. Il me semble, consulta-t-il une feuille, que c'est le qui vous a été assigné. Il vous fera une évaluation complète pour qu'on puisse commencer le traitement dès demain.

Demain. Ce mot résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme avec nausée. Demain signifiait l'absence de son partenaire. Le soutien qu'elle avait espéré obtenir pour la prise des cachets allait se révéler inexistant. Et ce, pour encore deux jours. Elle allait devoir improviser. Et vite.

* * *

**Une suite, pas des plus longues, mais qui introduit le directeur de l'institut même s'il n'aura pas un rôle des plus importants dans cette fiction ;)**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
